This invention relates to a catalyst, which is a mixture of ZSM-5 and ZSM-12, and a method for cracking alkylbenzenes over this catalyst mixture.
The Tabak et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,282, the entire disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, describes a process utilizing a zeolite catalyst for converting reformer bottoms having at least 8 carbon atoms to hydrocarbon mixtures enriched in benzene, toluene and xylene (BTX).
In the proces for alkylation of benzene with propylene or propane/propylene mixtures to produce cumene, di- and poly-propylated benzene derivatives and other alkylated benzene derivatives are produced as side reaction products. These products are presently utilized as relatively low value fuel.
The production of cumene (i.e. isopropylbenzene) is discussed in the Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Third Edition, Volume 7, pp. 286-290, John Wiley and Sons (1979), the entire disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.